Mother's Day
by ZaneWalker
Summary: It's Mother's Day in Ninjago, and everone has the chance to be thankful, or wish for the same feeling. One-Shot.


It's Mother's Day!

Just wanted to do a one-shot.

Enjoy!

* * *

The bright Sunday sunlight peeked through the window into the boy's shared bedroom.

Just the night before, Jay and Lloyd went last minute Mother's Day shopping. Although, Lloyd decided to spend the night at his parent's place, then spend the whole next day with them.

"Ugh, is it morning already?" Jay whined. He threw his blankets from himself, watching it slowly fall to the floor before rustling Kai's nose, making him squeal in surprise.

"Whoa, what?!" He scratched his nose and looked up at Jay who swung his legs over the side of the bunk.

"Sorry bro, I gotta get ready to visit my parents. What a long walk that will be." He walked into the restroom.

Cole slowly sat up, running a hand threw his hair.

"Well good morning Kai."

"Morning. What do you plan on doing today?" Cole looked confused. "Ya know, it's Mothers Day."

Cole's eyes widened and he flew out of bed and ran for his phone.

"No way! Time goes by so fast, have to go get flowers or something. Tell everyone that I'll be back later!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"Poor guy, he didn't even change. I hope his mom still acknowledges him, even after the tough divorce." Kai whispered to himself.

He noticed Zane still sound asleep, even after Cole's outbreak. He chuckled to himself then reached up to Jay's bed and pulled down a small pillow.

"This outta wake him up." He chucked the pillow at Zane's peaceful face.

On impact, Zane's eyes flew open and he looked at the pillow with tired eyes, then to Kai.

"Why did you do that?"

"Sorry to wake you Sleeping Beauty. Should I have gotten your Prince instead of that pillow?" Kai joked as he stretched.

"Very funny." He looked around the room. "Where's Jay and Cole?"

"Jay is in the bathroom washing up for a visit to his parents house while Cole is going flower shopping or whatever."

"Flowers? For whom?" Asked the confused nindroid.

"His mom. It's Mother's Day. Me and Nya are probably going to our mom's grave later on."

Zane's frowned and put his head down. "That sounds rather...pleasant."

Kai walked forward, stretching out a hand to Zane's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Zane looked up at Kai, "I never got the chance to know what having a mother truly felt like. I never had a home, never had family. Just company. I never felt truly loved, just acknowledged. I never even had a father figure to tell me what was right and wrong, just people pushing me around. I never had a reason to celebrate Mother's Day, and I never will."

Tears were flowing out of his closed eyes. Kai still stood there, unsure of what to say. He felt his own heart break.

"Zane I-"

"I don't need your pity Kai." He said harshly. "I'm not the vulnerable boy I used to be. I will never be a 'Momma's Boy' and I certainly don't need anyone telling me they are sorry." Zane's lip quivered and he looked down again. "I just need people who won't leave."

Kai silently shed a couple of tears before pulling Zane in for a brotherly hug, which Zane accepted.

"You don't need blood relatives to be happy Zane. You need people who make you feel like you're related to them. You need us. We are your family. Forever."

Zane's sobs slowed down. "T-Thank you."

Kai ruffled Zane hair before letting go.

Jay walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Kai and Zane.

"Hey guys! I got a big day! Well, more for my parents. I mean they do talk a lot and I don't know what time I will get back. I mean they want me to stay forever and ever. I hope they don't ask me to bring Nya- I mean I would love to take her but it seems like she and you Kai will do something, ya know?"

Kai chuckled, "Yes, Jay. I know." He gave Zane a look that said 'He's crazy' then walked out of the room to wake Nya.

Jay got his things together and walked out the bedroom door. "See ya later Zane!"

"Have fun Jay. Tell your mother I said Happy Mother's Day."

"Will do!"

Zane sighed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Kai knocked on Nya's door.

"Wake up Nya!"

He heard shuffling from the other side of the door, and heard the lock being opened.

"What. It's so early."

"Well, it's Mother's Day and I thought that you would like to visit mom's grave."

Nya's eyes lit up. "Sound great! I know this place close by that sells the most beautiful red roses."

"Cool. Meet you outside in 20."

Nya nodded and closed her door.

Kai walked back into the bedroom and walked over to his dresser.

"What to wear, what to wear." He picked out these dark blue jeans with a red sweater.

While slowly walking over to his comb on his bed, he glanced over to Zane's dresser. It was a picture of him, his creator, and the falcon. Kai smiled and started to comb out the knots in his hair, then putting more gel.

He walked out onto the deck and to Nya. She was wearing her traditional Chinese red dress with a ruby necklace that her mother gave her on her 5th birthday.

"Let's go."

They walked to the flower shop that Nya was talking about the whole way there.

"Aren't these beautiful Kai?" She held up a bouquet of crimson red roses.

"Yeah, those are nice. Let's get them."

After Kai bought the roses, the two continued walking to the Ignacia Cemetery.

Once outside the gates, Nya seemed to reveal her sorrow.

They slowly walked, hand in hand, towards their parents' graves. The rows of stones were showered with leaves from the Cherry Blossom trees that were planted above.

"Here she is." Kai examined. They both got down on their knees.

"Mom, I just wanted to say that I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I know that you left pretty quickly but you will forever be in our hearts." Kai took six roses and places then on her stone, using his free hand to wipe away his tears.

Nya cleared her throat. "I will never forget how much you've helped me as a child. You kept me going, and was full of life and spirit. I couldn't have asked for a better mother. I miss you." She placed the remaining roses on top of Kai's, making an X.

Kai whispered, "Happy Mother's Day."

The two got up and slowly walked away before Kai stopped and slowly took one rose from the top and placing it on his father's grave next to their mother's.

"We didn't forget about you dad. We'll be back when it's your day."

He walked back to Nya and they both walked to the Bounty.

* * *

Cole walked through the streets of Ninjago, looking for a small shop that sells flowers.

"Bingo." He saw an old man selling purple and white roses.

"Hello, I'll take 12 roses. Half purple and half white."

"Sure thing." The old man replied.

Cole paid and got his roses.

"Thanks. Have a nice day."

He then walked off, heading west to his mother's complex building.

The streets were busy like always, people with their mother's and restaurants full of happy families.

Cole stood outside of his mothers home. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Within seconds a middle aged woman with emerald eyes and jet black wavy hair opened the door.

"Cole! It's so nice to see you!" She glanced down at the flowers. "Are those for me? They're beautiful."

"I just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, come inside!"

She pointed towards the couch and Cole handed her the roses and sat down.

"Mighty fine crib you got here."

She chuckled. "Yes, it is a fine home."

Cole sat up. "Look ma, I just didn't want you to think that I forgot about you. You're still the best mom ever."

She set her newly filled vase down on the table and walked over to Cole.

"Oh sweetie, I'm the happiest mom ever."

* * *

Jay held white and genetically modified blue roses in his hand. He was walking down the gravel road that led to his parent's junk yard.

"I can smell it from here." He pointed out.

He slowly reached the entrance, he did a once-over at his parents home then walked inside, and slowly knocked on their trailer.

"Hey ma! Pa! It's me!"

"Jay? Is that you?" His father's voice could be heard from inside.

"Yes, now open up."

"Alright, alright. Just hold your horses."

The door opened to reveal his parent in their usual outerwear.

"Happy Mother's Day ma!" Jay held out the roses and she eagerly took them.

"Oh look Ed, they're so beautiful! Thank you sweetie!"

"No problem mom, anything for the best mom ever!" Jay hugged her and walked inside.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I just got blueprints for a coffee machine, your mother has always wanted one. What do say we make one? Like the old times." His father offered.

"Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

Zane got his notebook and started writing.

"Mothers are a dream to most people, but a hopeless fantasy to me. Mothers care for their young, whether animal or human. For me, neither. Mothers are the fighters that keep a family together, they are the bond. Mine however, was never together. To whom ever reads this, do not take your mother for granted. Tell them everyday that you love them, because you don't know how happy it makes them feel. When you talk on the phone, tell them you love them before you say goodbye, it could be the last words you ever tell them. Don't be afraid or shy to tell them that you are grateful to have them in your lives, because some people have never felt what it's like to have a mother. I will never get the chance. Don't just buy flowers or chocolate with money, buy them with your heart and soul. A mother is a fighter, and a fighter is the best thing in the world. If only I had one..."

He closed his notebook and placed it back on his table and laid down, slowly falling back into a deep slumber.


End file.
